


Picking up your former High-School Teacher at a Bar

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/fygc8f/f4m_script_offer_picking_up_your_former/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 1





	Picking up your former High-School Teacher at a Bar

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Picking up your former High-School Teacher at a Bar [Fdom] [Flirting] [Dirty Talk] [Kissing] [Fingering] [Wet Pussy] [Cunnilingus] [Stroking you] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Riding you] [Rough Sex] [Creampie] [She cums twice]**

**Summary** : _You’re a high-school teacher going to your favorite bar after a faculty fundraiser. You really need to unwind. Luckily, you run into one of your former students at the bar. A cute one. You decide to make the most of the situation. After some catching up, you decide to get flirtier, just to see where things will go… It turns out, he’s learned a lesson or two ever since graduation. However, you’re the teacher and he’s the student, so obviously you’ll be taking charge tonight. Nevertheless you’re eager to see what he’s learned ;)_

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

*******Note: Sfx are completely optional*******

**Everyone in all my scripts are 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

****SCRIPT STARTS HERE** : **

[Sfx: Background bar/pub chatter]

Well, well, well. Do my eyes deceive me, or am I really seeing my favorite former student at the bar?

Yes, it’s really me. [giggle] I stop by here all the time. It’s my favorite bar. Honestly, I’m surprised we didn’t run into each other sooner.

What? You didn’t think that teachers drank? We deal with teenagers all day. I think you’ll find that we drink *more* than other professions.

Speaking of drinks, aren’t you going to buy me one?

[laugh] No, it’s not weird at all. Guys buy girls drinks all the time. It’s a pretty common scenario, you know. [Chuckle] C’mon. I had to teach you Literature for four years. I think you owe me.

I knew you’d make the right choice. [giggle] Whiskey. Straight. No junk in it.

Thank you. Believe me, I really need a strong drink tonight.

I just came from a faculty fundraiser with other schools in the district. It was a catered banquet. A bunch of teachers from the district get together, dress fancy, and pretend to like each other. You know, like any other work party.

Yeah, that’s why I’m in this cocktail dress. It really teases the line between professional and sexy. Off-the-shoulder, form-fitting, not short but not long either. I don't even have to wear a bra with it. Principal Brooks basically begs us to dress like this at fundraisers because he thinks it gets us more money.

Does it actually get us more money? Honestly, I’m not too sure. But I don’t wear dresses like this just for fundraising. I dress like this because I like the way it looks. (Flirtier) And judging by the way you’ve been looking at me, you like it too.

(Still flirty) Don’t try to deny it. Students suck at lying. Besides, I’ve seen that look on your face before. Every time you’ve had a crush on someone in high-school, you looked at them the exact same way.

[giggle] Oh, look at you. You’re blushing. What is it? Do you like the way I look when I violate dress code?

Well, I’m glad you do. But here’s the thing. As much as I’ve loved bantering with you, I must say: (Sultry) As a teacher, I really prefer spending time with my students when they’re *not* talking. So, why don’t we head back to my place, and I’ll really teach you a lesson?

Perfect. Let’s get out of here.

[Sfx: Bar sounds chat fades out.]

[Sfx: We hear an apartment door opening and closing]

Welcome to my apartment. The bedroom’s this way. [giggle]

Nu-uh. No talking. You didn’t raise your hand, and I didn’t call on you. So your mouth shouldn’t be moving, unless it’s doing this. [You kiss him]

[You continue kissing. A bit harder now]

Take off your shirt. I wanna see what you look like. [Sfx: He takes his shirt off]. Oh yes. Even better than I imagined.

[You continue kissing, moaning a little too]

Shit. You taste so good. [Some kissing] That was the first time you’ve heard me curse, wasn’t it? [Kissing] Fuck it. I don’t care. [giggle]

[More kissing]

Mmm. Take off my dress. [Sfx: Your dress is taken off and it hits the floor] Oh yeah. [Kiss] Just look. My panties are dripping. Feel them.

[You moan as he feels you through your panties]

(In his ear) Your hands feel so good. [Moan] Get on the bed. I’ll take the rest of my clothes off.

[You resume kissing and moaning a bit]

Put your fingers inside me. Feel how wet I am. [Kiss] Do it.

[You continue kissing, but suddenly…]

[You let out a huge moan] Oh fuck yes. Feel my pussy, baby. Play with me.

[More moaning as he fingers you]

Oh, you’re getting me wetter. [Moan] Fuck, I need to bite down on my pillow.

[You continue to moan for a few moments, until you say…]

Okay, you need to eat me out right now. Get your head down there. And don’t hold back.

[He starts eating you out. You start moaning even louder now]

Now that’s what your mouth should be doing. Fuck yes. [Moan] Put that tongue of yours to good use.

[You moan even more. It feels even more pleasurable with every lick]

If I’m dripping on your face---[Moan]---If I’m dripping on your face, I’m not sorry.

[You continue moaning uncontrollably]

Okay, okay, okay. Put your fingers inside me, and start using your mouth on my clit.

[You moan in even more pleasure. It just keeps getting better.]

Fuck, I’m just thrusting into your face. I can’t control it. My thighs are squeezing you.

[Start building to a small orgasm] If you keep going like that, I’m going to cum soon.

[You’re getting even closer, continuing to moan] Oh fuck, I can’t take it. (Whimpering) How are you doing this to me? This feels incredible.

[You’re getting even closer] You love this, don’t you? You love that you can make your teacher cum. [Moan] That you can turn me into a whimpering little puddle.

[You’re as close as you’ve ever been] Look at me. I want you to see my face when I cum.

[You orgasm] Yes! I’m cumming. Oh my God, I’m cumming. I’m cumming all over you. Shit. My legs are shaking.

[You continue to moan as you come down from the orgasm.]

(Catching your breath) Holy shit. I can feel myself pulsing inside. And my clit feels so sensitive. That was just great. You follow instructions well. No wonder you were a good student.

Whoa, whoa. What are you doing? Don’t pick up your shirt. We’re not done here. Just because I came doesn’t mean we’re finished. I haven’t dismissed you yet.

Get back here, lay down, and let me take off your pants. [Sfx: His pants are unbuckled and unzipped]

Well, what have we here? [giggle] A nice cock for me to play with. I wonder what will happen if I just stroke it. [You start stroking his cock] Nice and gently.

Oh, he’s twitching a bit. What’ll happen if I go a bit faster? Moving up and down with my soft little hands.

[giggle] You like that don’t you? Just look at your face. Now that’s an expression of yours I haven’t seen before. (Sultry) The look of pleasure as I stroke your cock.

You like hearing me say that? That your teacher is stroking your cock. Making you feel so good.

I think I know something else I could do to make you feel even better. [You start sucking his cock]

Oh you seem a bit surprised. You didn’t know that I sucked cock this well, did you? [chuckle] Well, that’s just the tip of the iceberg.

[You continue sucking his cock. As you progress, it gets wetter and sloppier]

I can put you all the way down my throat. I have no gag reflex, so you can go as deep as possible in my soft little mouth.

[More wet blowjob sounds]

And I know you like the way I use my tongue. Swirling around your shaft. Putting more pressure around your head. [giggle] Your precum tastes so sweet.

[You blow him some more. Getting more enthusiastic as you go]

Push my head down. I want you to fuck my fucking face. Grab my hair. Make me have to come up for air. Make my mascara run.

[You deepthroat for a long time. Just as you said, you have his cock in your throat until you have to come up for air]

(Gasping) Oh yeah. Just like that. Keep going. Don’t be shy. I can take it.

[Yet another long, sloppy deepthroat]

Do you feel it when I suck my cheeks in? The way my mouth gets tighter around you every time? Oh, I know you love it.

[One more long, wet deepthroat]

Oh just like that. I love the way you taste… But now you need to fuck me.

Oh yes you do. Lie down in the middle of the bed. I’m going to ride you. Hard.

Let me just ease you inside of me.

[Moan as you put him inside]

Fuck, I’m so wet that you just slid right in. [giggle] I’m clenching on your cock.

[You start riding him, slowly at first]

[Moan] That’s perfect. Let’s keep this slow for a bit. I want to savor every inch of you.

[Moan as you slowly pick up the pace]

I’m clenching again. [Moan] I can’t control it. [Moan] The way my pussy squeezes itself on your cock. [Moan] It does that on its own.

[You’re going even faster now]

Fuck yeah. Faster. Faster. And harder too. Don’t hold back. Grab my hips and just fuck me.

[You’re still picking up the pace]

Rail my pussy. Please. [Moan] Oh you feel so good. Fuck me just like that. As hard as you can. [Moan]

[You continue fucking him] Don’t stop. Don’t stop. [Moan] You’re going to keep thrusting into me, and you won’t stop until I tell you to.

[You continue riding and moaning like crazy]

You’re so fucking deep. I’m shaking. [Moan] My legs are shaking. My knees are shaking. [Moan] My breasts are just bouncing.

[You’re getting wetter as you ride]

(Whimpering) I’m getting so much wetter. How are you doing this to me? Holy shit.

[More moaning and wet sounds are heard] I’m just dripping all over your fucking cock. Holy shit. You’re so fucking deep I can taste you.

[You continue to moan even louder]

Do you like fucking your teacher? [Moan] Fucking me senseless? [Moan] Oh you’re such a good student.

[Start building to an orgasm]

Shit, I’m going to cum. I feel it. I’m going to cum soon.

[You’re getting even closer again]

You’re going to cum soon, too. I can feel it. [Moan] Cum with me. You’re going to--- oh fuck. You’re going to cum with me. [Moan]

[You’re even closer] Oh, I need you to cum inside me. [Moan] Shit, I’m getting closer.

[You moan, knowing this orgasm is going to be even harder than the first]

I’m going to cum again. Fuck you’re going to make me cum again. Wait, what are you doing with your hands? You’re going to rub my--- [You start moaning uncontrollably]

[You’re closer than you’ve ever been]

Fuck, that’s not fair. [Whimper] I didn’t tell you---oh fuck. I didn’t tell you to rub my clit. [Moan] Oh fuck that feels so fucking good. [Moan]

[You’re starting to climax] I’m cumming. I’m cumming. I’m fucking cumming! Yes! Don’t stop. [Moan] Be a good student. Cum inside me. Do as I say.

[You orgasm. Ad-lib your moans. Be passionate. Say whatever comes naturally.]

[You start to settle down from your orgasm, breathing heavily] Oh my God. I can feel your cock pulsing inside of me. [Moan] Oh, and I’m twitching.

(Catching your breath) Holy shit, that was incredible. I had no idea you could do that. Look at me, I’m still shaking. [Moan] I give that an A+ [giggle].

You know, for a student, you have quite the skill. [giggle] Maybe in a few years, I should stop by your next high-school reunion.

In any case, whenever you’re in town again, come see me. We definitely need to do that again.

(Sultry) And maybe next time, I can teach you some new tricks. After all, you seem like the type of student who would love to learn something new.


End file.
